Curse of Time
by Fuuko Sonata
Summary: *Once again, the world is faced by a evil and a young boy must accept his fate as the Hero of Time* Ch. 6 is up!! Finally! I worked so hard on this so enjoy it!!
1. A Premonition of Fate

Chapter 1: A Premonition of Fate  
  
A young girl stumbled out on to an elegant, white balcony and nearly collapsed on the railing. The city below began to twinkle as the sum lazily sank in the distant skies.  
The girl smiled. Watching the everyday people below her putting away their everyday lives for suppers with everyday families put her mind at ease. She recalled why she suffered day in and day out; it was for these everyday people.  
All day and every week for the past two years, she had sat through conference after conference. It was the worst way to spend the weekend. Her father and the other members of the United Council of Hyrule would site and debate the age old topic of power among the race states. The same old reference would spin around in a dizzying spiral and make the listeners nauseous and drained of all energetic life. It had been centuries since any new points had been brought to the Council; it was just a waste of one's livelihood.  
It was all because of that man, Gannondorf. Two years ago he reached the age when a Gerudo male could claim representation for the race, and he claimed it and tried to claim everything else. His demands for more power were monotonous, but, as her father always said, everyone has a right to get their needs met.  
The girl sighed sadly as the sun set in her blue eyes and the night began to wash over her blonde hair. Conferences seemed even more draining these days.  
She blamed it on the absence of her friend, Nabooru. Two months ago the chipper girl was as noisy as ever, but now was different. All the color seemed gone from her bronze skin and her eyes were glazed and chalky.  
Gannondorf didn't seem worried at all, despite the fact that Nabooru was his fiancée. In fact, he seemed more joyous than sad. It made the girl hate him even more.  
Now that she thought about it, the Gerudo Representative seemed unusually happy today. It made her suspicious. Just what was he planning...?  
The girl sighed. She couldn't possibly worry about it now, not with the sun setting so peacefully and the city starting to twinkle in the dusk...  
_Déjà vu..._  
The girl shot upright.  
She'd been here before? Not here, per say, this was her balcony, but she had lived this time, this place, this feel before, but where...?  
Was it in a past life? She often saw herself in other ages; always her, a powerful evil, a glowing triad and... and... the boy, the one clad in green with a sword and a fearless composure! The hero of legend! But no... she hadn't seen this in an adventure with him.  
A dream...? Yes, a dream! That?s where! She tried to recall what happened.  
_I'm standing on this balcony... like I am now... and... dark clouds! Dark clouds cover the city and I am enclosed in darkness!_  
She spun around and sure enough dark clouds were closing in from behind her.  
_Damn! Why didn't I see them?!_  
Of course she wouldn?t have seen them. They were moving so unnaturally fast they would have been beyond her line of sight minutes ago.  
_What to do...? What to do...?_  
Should she run for help? No, no one would believe her anyway. Dark clouds are just dark clouds, nothing to be afraid of. Besides, she was sure the clouds were only after her; to risk the lives of others for her selfishness would be the worst thing she could do.  
By now the clouds were chocking out the distant sun.  
_Ok, clouds... If you want me, come and get me_.  
There was a screech like a hawk and her world went black.  
_Everything will be okay. The hero of legend will save us; just like in my dream, just like in my memories, just like in my heart. Everything will be okay...  
_  
—  
  
Far away, in an opposite corner of the country, a spirit was awakened and destiny had begun to run its course.  
He had seen it all; the blonde-haired girl, the sunset, the black clouds. He heard her hit the floor and the screams "Zelda! Princess Zelda!"  
Something cold hit his cheek, bringing him back to reality. Thunder pounded the clouds over the field, and they broke into tears, trying to wash the evil from the world.  
"Link!" He swiveled around toward the voice.  
"Link, hurry inside. You'll catch a cold!" His grandmother continued to call.  
With out last, worried look out into Link dashed inside, not knowing that in those few, short moments the wheel of his destiny had started to turn.  
  
—  
  
"Everything is set. Soon, all of Hyrule will be mine."  
"Don't be stupid. We can't rush things."  
"What was that, hag?! Are you telling me what to do? Do not forget that it was I who pulled you out of death. Were it not for me, you would not be living!"  
"All I'm saying is that is it will take time. Zelda is wise beyond her years; she will not be broken as easily as Nabooru."  
"I don't care how long it takes. The power of wisdom will be mine either way"  
  
- - - -  
Author's Notes: So, you like? you like? There are probably a lot of puncutation errors, but oh well. There is also a prolouge around but if you now anything about the Legend of Zelda (and if you're reading this than you probably do) it is completely useless (just typical Legend stuff... Hero.. blah .. sword of evil's bane.. bleh blah). Also I wrote this half way through the Wind Waker, so in the later years, when the next game comes out and new quirks, gadgets and theories are added, just understand the time frame in which this was written. (That makes no sense but your all smart people. Have fun decoding it :P ) Thank you! 


	2. Crucial Decisions

Chapter 2: Crucial Decisions 

The next week blossomed bright and shiney, but Link's mind continued to dwell on the mysterious vision. Was the girl alright? What was it that attacked her? An invisible string pulled at his heart, driving him toward the girl, but he couldn't leave his grandmother or his sister. Intuition and common sense battled constantly through his mind.  
While Link's mind refused to move on, Tomar arrived from the capital. He was a burly man who loved a good drink and had a great dislike for fairy tales. When he got drunk he would preach his mind to anyone who'd listen. He traveled here to there, trading goods, services and mainly news; a typical one-road nomad.  
He came trotting into town one morning; his open wagon bumping along, his horse shaking flies from her mane and him ready for a good drink.  
"What news of the outside world?" Everyone had gathered in his rarely-used house, all pondering the same question.  
"Well, more conference up at the castle. Word has it Gannon dorf is finally seeing things peacefully, but they've been saying that for weeks now. Um... Miss Nabooru seems to be out of her sickness, but they say she's got amneasia; can't remeber a darn thing! the prices of urns has gone down..."  
Link's patience finally gave way. He bolted out of his seat.  
"But what of Zelda, Tomar? Princess Zelda?!"  
He had caught the room by surprise. Silence lay upon them thickly, all eyes were on him.  
"Zelda...?" Tomar blinked in astonishment.  
Suddenly he burst out in laughter.  
"Dontcha think your a bit young to be girl-chasing, kiddo?" He cackled. Link felt his face heat.  
"You're never too young!" someone yelled.  
"You're never too old either!" yelled someone else, and the shack shook with laughter.  
Link sat back down, feeling akward and a little relieved._ It was nothing, I'm just worried about nothing. It was odviously just a hallucination. Instead of worrying about Princess Zelda, I should be more worried about my _health_!  
_"Well, now that you mention it..." Link's heart skipped a beat at Tomar's new input. "Her highness had a bit of a fit around a week ago. Been a bit pale since/ They figure she caught whatever Miss Nabooru had."  
Everyone muttered a little.  
"Yup, strange times these are. That night there was a freak storm."  
"No way Tomar. There was a strange storm here too!"  
There was a brief moment of silence...  
"But if something is wrong the legendary hero will save us, right?" Link's little sister, Aryll, chimed in.  
All the kids started their orcastra.  
"Yeah!-"  
"-Legendary hero-"  
"-sword of evil's bane-"  
"Now look here, missy." Tomar glowered at Aryll sternly. "The legendary hero doesn't exist, nor did he ever. He's not going to save anyone."  
Aryll closed her small fingers in Link's sleeve, looking mournful.  
"About those urns..." Tomar struck up a new topic.  
"Don't worry, Aryll." Link whispered to the little girl. "If something's bad happens, the legendary hero will save us."  
Aryll lit up and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Link, is something wrong?" His grandmother look at him curiously. "You've been sitting around all day."  
The following days after Tomar arrived had been restless for the poor boy. What could he do? He had no idea what kind of danger Princess Zelda could be in.  
On the third day, Tomar approached him.  
"Link, would you like to come to Hyrule with me?"  
Link nearly fell over. What? Him? Go to the capital? Wait a minute, why was...?  
"Your grandmother seemed worried about you and asked me to take you along. She thinks the trip might be good for you."  
Link could have cried. He quickly agreed with Tomar, thanked him and hurried home.  
He found his grandmother and his sister cooking dinner. The scrumptious smells wound their way to his nose and embetted themselves in his heart.  
"You're leaving tomorrow, so you better start packing." His grandmother said, stirring a pot of stew in the hearth.  
"But-"  
"Don't say it, dear." She wipped her hands on a washcloth and walked over to him.  
"Ever since Tomar got back with his stories, your heart has been somewhere else. L believe now is the time to follow your heart." She suddenly hugged him.   
"I've always known you were destined for great things," she whispered, "and the place you are needed is not here."  
She pulled put of their embrace.  
"And don't you be worrying about me. I've got Aryll here, and we both know how she could help out more around here." She smiled. "Now run along dear."  
He reluctantly went off to pack his things.  
As he pulled out his pack, he heard a small voice behind him.  
"Brother..."  
"Aryll." He turned around to face her.  
"I want you to have this." She handed him a small object.  
"This is...!"  
An ocarina; her favorite one. The red, yellow and blue rinestones sparkled with all her hopes and dreams and the blue mouth peice was polished with years of tender love.  
"Aryll, I..."  
"Please take it with you, brother."  
"Aryll!" Their grandmother's voice echoed from the kitchen.  
"Coming!"  
With one, last glance back at Link, Aryll left him with the ocarina and his thoughts. But Link just sat down and cried. He couldn't help it; the tears came trikling down on their own.  
Even though it was just a vacation, Link had a gut feeling that it would be a long time before he saw his family again.  
  
--  
Author's Notes: So what did you think about ch.2? It was so much better than the first one, or at least I think so. I know, that was kind of an unrealistic way for Link to leave his home, but I had to get him out of there or the story will never progress! Thank you for reading my story ^_^. - Fuuko 


	3. Welcome to Hyrule

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hyrule  
The trip to Hyrule was excruciatingly long. All day sat in Tomar's cart, having nothing to do but play Ayrll's precious ocarina. It was a little depressing. First of all, he had never played one before and was very lacking in musical talent; Tomar nearly fell off his horse everything a sqeaky note squeezed itself out of the flute. Second, it reminded him of his little sister and made him homesick.  
"Put the whistle down, kid, you don't look so good." Tomar looked concerned, "Besides your scaring me poor pony, Betsy, with your tunes, if you can even call them that..." Link could help but laugh.  
It took them a week to reach Hyrule, and by the end of the trip Link was a little better with the ocarina... but not by much.  
One day, while Link was "practicing", Tomar called his attention.  
"Oy! Look at this."  
Link put down the instrament and look where Tomar was pointing.  
There it was, Hyrule, the capital of all Link knew. A large, white marble wall wound its way around the perimeter, like a giant ribbon. It gleamed in the mid-day sun and the light reflected off three golden triangles embedded above the gate. They winked at him as Link passed beneath them, as if they could see something he couldn't and knew something he didn't.  
Link stole his eyes away from the triad and looked around. People! So many people! He had never seen so many; in stores, walking, shopping, yelling, there had to be a thousand people on this street alone! Not to mention, Tomar seemed to know them all!  
"Hey!... Hey man, how's it going?!" He yelled to random people, who responded in the same fashion.  
Hunderds of stalls lined the streets, selling various things. Beyond the stalls were houses, cramped and stacked on top of each other, like leaves. Above the houses, was the dazzling palace.  
"Wow." Link couldn't help but gawk in awe. The castle glowed with the same marble that made the outer wall Towers reached towards the sky, embroidered with windows and balconies. Somewhere in there was the Princess...  
"You alright back there, Link? Tomar asked as they turned a corner, taking the palace from Link's line of sight. "You look kind of red." Link felt his face burn redder.  
Tomar laughed.  
"You're such a country boy, Link." He chuckled. "So, what's with this facination with the Princess, boy? You've never seen her. For all you know she might be as ugly as a cow and as mean as a bull."  
Link flushed "B-but... Well..." 'He'd seen her in a dream?' that sounded almost... wrong. It's true, he hadn't seen her face all that clearly... "No one has ever said anything bad about her... Hey Tomar, have you ever met Princess Zelda?"  
"A couple times."  
"No way! Stop lying!"  
Tomar laughed again. "You've been reading too many stories, Linky, my boy!"  
"What?!" Link could find no connection between 'stories' and 'Zelda'."What's that suppose to-?"  
"Oh look, we're here!"  
"Huh?" They had stopped in front of an old-fashion tavern labled _The Wind's Waker. _A sturdy man was lugging large barrels on to the porch.  
The man pulled a big hand across his sweaty brow then rubbed it into a white apron, stained with years of hardwork.  
"Hey!" Tomar yelled to him.  
"Oy Tomar! Welcome back! Have a good trip?"  
"You betcha!"  
"Who's the little squirt?" The man nodded to Link, who shifted oddly in the wagon.  
"Oh, that's Link. Link, this is Mr. Jimoji."  
"Call me Mr. J." He reached up to shake Link's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, sir."  
"Well, would you look at that." They all looked in the direction of this new voice. "He's polite _and_ he's cute. You could learn a thing or two from him, Tomar."  
A young woman, who had been standing by the door, waltzed over to them. Her long maroon hair swung around her and curled around her blue eyes. Link aslo noted that she was very pretty.  
"Yeah, _you_ could learn a thing or two as well." Tomar shot back.  
She shot a glare at him before shaking Link's hand.  
"I'm Rosemary." She smiled brightly.  
"Link." he replied.  
"Rosemary, take the pony 'round back so we can unload her." Mr. J ordered.  
"Yes. master." She teased, as Link jumped down from the wagon.  
Rosemary whistled to the horse and it followed her willingly around the building.  
"Let's get you two settled in." and Tomar and Link followed Mr. J inside.  
I was something out of a cowboy novel; a bar, pretty waitresses, and a staircase leading to rooms upstairs. Behind the bar, Link noticed a shield bearing the funniest thing; a silver baton. The whole place had a homey feeling to it, like everyone was family.  
Rosemary walked in from a door leading back, smiled at Link and whistled. At once, a couple of men jumped up and followed her out back again.  
"Enough gawking now, kiddo." Tomar flopped one of his big hands on Link's shoulder. "Let's get settled in."  
Armed with only their personal belongings, they made their way around the round tables and upstairs, and then upstairs again, and way back to a room in the far back of the complex.  
Tomar kicked the door open. "This is where we're living for a while, squirt. Make yourself at home."  
It was a one-room suite equipped with a small bed in one corner and a rickety chair and a one-person round table in the other.  
"I'll get 'em to bring in an extra mat later. Now let's get some grub!."  
  
--  
Author's Notes:  
Okay, laugh it up. The Wind's Waker,_ The Wind Waker_, hyuk, hyuk. Yeah, nothing interesting happened in this chapter, but that's ok! Have you noticed that Tomar's accent keeps changing? . oy... I'd really like to thank Jade Peirson who was the courageous first person to review my fic! Thank you so much ^^. With all that said, thank you _everyone_ for reading this. 


	4. Where is Zelda?

Chapter 4: Where is Zelda?  
For the next ouple of days, Link had very little to do, a big change from his farm house. The room he shared with Tomar came out of Tomar's account (an extra bed did not equal extra change) and Tomar worked that off by as a part-time bartender. All Link had to pay for was his meal tad (it wasn't alot) which was only a couple hours of table cleaning, or bathroom moping, or floor scrubbing a day.  
Tomar suggested working a surplus.  
"Why?" Link wondered, not that he didn't want to, but the fact that Tomar, the lazy-bum king was suggesting it...  
"For the Culture Apriciation Festival, of course."  
Tomar stuck a toothpick in his outh, put his legs up on an empty chair, and reclined in his own.  
"The what?" Link said, surprised.  
"The Culture Appriciation Festival." Rosemary put a pint down next to Tomar, then pushed him off both his chairs.  
There was a loud thud and a curse as Tomar collided with the floor.  
Rosemary joined them in the extra chair and Tomar scrambled back into his own.  
"It's a festival celebrating all the races of hyrule." Rosemary continued, ignoring Tomar's glares and death threats. "It was put in place when all the race came togeher in Hyrule's Unification Act. So now, instead of having split territories for the Zoras , the Gerudos, etc. we all share the land, ruled by the United Council of Hyrule. This festival is to celebrate both our unity and our diversity."  
"And you'll want some extra cash for that." Tomar added, rubbing his swelling nose.  
Link brightened "Sounds like fun."  
"And..." Rosemary gave him a sly look. "If you need a date, I believe my little sister is avaliable. She's just about your age."  
Link nearly fell out of his chair.  
"Don't bother, Rose." Tomar nodded, his tomato-sized nose taking away from his know-it-all expression. "Link's got his heart set on Princess Zelda."  
"Tomar!" Link's face was redder than Tomar's swollen nose.  
"Oh REALLY?!" Rosemary looked more amused than shocked.  
And they continued to make fun of him for the rest of the day.  
"Rosemary has a sister?" Link asked Tomar as they were lounging around their room.  
"Don't tell me you've given up on Zelda already!"  
"Tomar!"  
Tomar laughed at Link's beet-red face.  
"Chill out, kiddo, I'm just playing with you. Yeah, Rose has a sister, her name's Malon."  
"Where is she? I haven't seen anyone my age around here."  
"She works at the palace."  
"What?!"  
"All of Rose's family work up there, except her. They run the stable. You saw the way Rose handled Betsy; they got a horse sense, all of them."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Link took the day off. Forget the extra rupees, he was tired of Tomar and Rosemary getting on his case about Princess Zelda  
_Will they ever leave me alone?_  
He decided to explore the city. He peered into shops selling odd things like bunny hoods and strange masks. He watched shoppers arguing with salespeople. He watched the workers putting up the festival decorations. It was all so interesting!  
His mind was so caught up in the glory of it all, he didn't watch where he was going. The next thing he knew, he was face down in the pavement.  
"Ow..." Link sat up, rubbing his stinging nose, and looked at what he had tripped over.  
What was it? It appeared to be a be a bundle of cloth. He looked around. He was in an alley way; It couldn't have belonged to a decorater.  
Catiously, Link poked it and immediatly leapt back.  
Warm, it was warm.  
Empowered by his discovery, he gave it a push. It moved like a pundle of sticks but felt like a pillow. He gingerly rolled it over...  
Link had to bite his his fist to keep from screaming. It was person; a young, girl person!!!  
_SHE'S DEAD!!! Oh my gosh, she's dead!!!  
Of course she not dead, dummy.  
But look how pale she is!  
She's warm! Dead people aren't warm!  
Than what is she doing here?! In an alley?! 'Passed out'?!  
Now that I look at her, she's a very _pretty_ girl._  
"Un..." a small voice ceased Link's freak-out. He turned to look at her.  
_She's waking up..._  
She scrunched her face a little and opened her eyes.  
For a moment, time froze. Blue eyes... He had never seen such beautiful eyes... They were like the sun before sunrise, no brighter... like... a star... swirling in a vast pool of things what was, what is, and what has yet to come. Correction; he had seen those eyes before. But where?  
It took him a moment to realize his mouth was dangling open.  
"Huh?" She blinked weakly at him.  
"Are you okay, miss? Link asked catiously.  
Sha sat up awkwardly; her blanket fell over her eyes for a secong as she tried to steady herself.  
"Where am I?" Her voice whispered soft and sweet, like the scent of flowers, but with a dash of regal strength.  
"Um..." Link looked around. He had no idea where they were either.  
She struggled to stand up.  
"Oh my." she said, forgetting her early question. "You found me lying here, didn't you?"  
Link nodded and decided not to tell her about the not-so-graceful landing that led him to finding her.  
She finally managed to stand upright, coming to a summit about an inch brfore Link.  
Suddenly , her eyes widened and she looked at him as if she just realized he was there.  
"Have we met... before?" She asked uneasily.  
"Not that I can recall." Link answered, but he wasn't so sure if that was the truth. She looked awfully familiar.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you here, at least. Are you new to the city?"  
"Yeah, I just got here a couple days ago."  
"Really? From where?" Her eyes sparkled.  
"Outset." she looked confused. "It's a really small village really far away from here."  
"Wow."  
"Really?" He had never thought of his home as interesting, but by the way her eyes shone, she was rivited to the subject.  
"Well, yes. I've never seen a village before. I've never really been outside of the city." the sparkled was replaced by a longing sadness.  
Link could relate. Only a week and a half ago was the first time he'd ever stepped outside his village; and he told the girl so. He told her all the new things he had seen and all the stupid things he had done since he'd gotten there. It seemed to cheer her up quite a bit.  
"In fact, I think the main reason I came here was to see the Princess." he said, sitting down against the alley wall.  
"The Princess?" the girl turned a little red as she sat down next to him.  
"Yeah," he answered, dully. "But I haven't gotten a chance to. I guess my trip here was a waste." He looked at his hands.  
"T-that's not true." She shook her head. "The Princess likes to meet new people, and even if you don't meet her, she'll be at the Culture Appriciation Festival, won't she?"  
"Yeah, you're right!" He smiled and felt somehow reasured.  
"Why do you w-want to see the Pprincess, i-if you don't mind my asking?"  
Link looked at her, surprised. She was looking at the ground ang hugging her knees.  
"It's kind of strange..." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had this .. sorta... dream where she was standing on this balcony, and then this big black thing came and sorta swollowed her up. It's kind of hard to explian." His face turned red. Why was he telling her this again? He looked at her hoping to apologize for his craziness but found a reverse opinion.  
She seemed shocked and a little delighted.  
"Go on." She prompted.  
"Well, she sorta fell and I was wondering whether she was ok or not." He was very red now. He looked over at his audience and she did the most surprising thing. She smiled.  
Her eyes sparkled and her lips parted, displaying pearly white teeth. Suddenly, she didn't look like a sickly little girl, but a strong, fun-loving one, yet wise beyond her years. Once again she had stopped time.  
Link had to look away.  
"It's kind of stupid." He stammered bashfully.  
"I believe you." she said.  
"Really?"  
"You betcha." She winked at him. "How 'bout this, if you play with me today, I'll take you to Zelda myself."  
"Whoa, really?!"  
"Yup, me and her are, like, best friends."  
"Alright!"  
And o two skipped off together to have a day of fun.  
At the same time, in another part of the city, in fact, in the palace, a strict, muscular woman opened a pair of grand double doors. The room inside was elegant, pink trimmed... and empty.  
"Darn that girl!  
  
--  
Author's Notes: I swear that is the longest chapter I have done thus far. Whew! I'm just glad things are moving along in the story. Sorry for all the spelling and punctuation errors.... -_-. and I swear the story will start to pick up in a few chapters! Exciting stuff is on the way! Thank you! -Fuuko 


	5. Hello Princess!

Chapter 5: Hello Princess!  
It was a good day. Link and his new friend explored the market place ooohing and aahing at the decorations for the festival. She seemed to have an endless amount of rupees, so they spent as they pleased, as childern do. Indeed, it was a good day.  
As the sun was setting on a serene horizon, the girl removed a bunny hood from her head, looking mournful.  
"Wow, looks like the day's done already." Link commented, in an attempt to bring conversation back to them both, although stating the odvious probably wasn't the best way to this, as he reminded himself.  
"Thank you." she said mournfully, "for letting me spand a day... like a normal girl."  
"What?!" He wasn't sure if he understood her.  
"Nevermind."  
"Oh yeah! I don't even know your name. My name's Link." He pointed to himself proudly, "Ta-Da" written all over him.  
The girl opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly her eyes grew wide. She started coughing and staggered a little.  
"H-hey, are you okay?" She had been doing this all day, but never this bad.  
She wobbled toward him and collapsed. He only barely caught her.  
_Oh no! She's burning up with a fever! What do I do?! Where do I take her? I know! Mr. J will know what to do!_  
He hefted her onto his back. _Wow, she so light and so thin. Doesn't she eat?_  
He trotted as fast as could toward the Wind's Waker.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr.J! Mr.J!" Link yelled through the empty tavern. Tomar looked up from a table Rosemary was wipping down, Mr.J nearly dropped a cup he was cleaning behind the bar..  
"What is it, lad?" All three of them rushed over to help Link.  
"She fainted." He didn't have time for a thorough explanation.  
Mr. J gasped. Tomar and Rosemary stood motionless.  
"B-but that's..." Tomar stuttered.  
"Yes, it is." Mr. J said solomnly. "Rosemary, do we have an extra room?"  
"Yes, Room 18 should do."  
"Good. You may not like this Rose, but can you go-"  
"Whatever." She answered irritated. "Only for her."  
Rosemary grabbed a coat off the rack, not nessasarily her's, and pulled it on. She charged out the door and Link heard her whistle to a horse before riding away.  
Meanwhile, Mr. J had taken the girl from Link's shoulders and was heading for Room 18.  
"Tomar, get me a cold wash cloth!" he called as he disappeared.  
Tomar stepped behind the bar and pulled out a towel.  
"Tomar, where did Rosemary go? What's going on?!" Link was utterly confused.  
Tomar looked at him as if he had just asked what his own name was.  
"You really are a country boy aren't you, Link?" He started walking off the way Mr. J had, washcloth in hand.  
Link chased after him.  
"What do you mean, a 'country boy'?" Link was thuroughly frusterated now. "I just fouond a girl a sick girl, we played around in the market place all day and then she fainted. What's so 'country' about that?!"  
"Yep, a country boy and a lucky bastard."  
"What!?"  
Mr.J and Tomar where in and out of Room 18 for the rest of the evening and wouldn't answer any of Link's questions. Link retired early, a little worried and very confused, with hopes he'd find out more the next day.  
  
~*~  
  
When Link crawled out of bed the next morning it took him a few moments to recall what had passed the night before. It had all happened so fast.  
He plundered down the stairs, hoping to see some sign of the past events, but everything was the same. Mr. J was cleaning cups behind the bar, Rosemary was serving "usuals", and Tomar was drooped in a chair, looking half asleep. There was one odd-looking customer in the back, but that was it.  
Link rushed up to the bar.  
"Mr.J, how's the girl?"  
He sighed.  
"She's gone."  
"She's DEAD?!"  
"No! She's gone home."  
"Oh..." Link was a little disappointed. He hadn't even caught her name.  
He looked at Mr.J and was surprised to see the man was watching him, but the strange character in the back.  
The person did look rather shady. They were wrapped in a dark robe that covered their face in shadow. When Link looked that way, he could feel the person smile. In one, swift movement, they seperated themself from their chair and made their way toward the bar.  
The strange figure stopped next to Link, who was trying hard not to stare.  
"This is him?" The voice was surprisingly female.  
"Yup." Mr.J answered.  
The woman, or at least Link thought it was a woman, sat down on a bar stool and faced him. She took off her hood.  
In place of the shadow, there was a strict-looking woman; thin, hard eyes accented with short hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked tough, like a warrior.  
"You found a little girl yesterday, didn't you?"  
"I did." Link was unsure where the conversation was going.  
"She would like to thank you personally. Please come with me."  
The woman stood up and quickly made her way to the door, her robe swishing behind her. link followed her, confused at first but encouraged by Mr. J.  
"Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong." he said.  
So Link followed the stranger; out the door, through the streets, left right, right, left. He had to jog to keep up with her.  
After walking for what seemed like a half an hour, she came to a halt in front of a white marble wall. She pushed a brick and a door appeared. She walk through as if it were a common pathway.  
Inside was dark and eerie. The walked down a hallway and up a flight of stairs, then more stairs and more stairs.  
Where am I? Link began to wonder, breathless and sweaty. The endless climb seemed to take no toll on his guide.  
Finally, they reached a landing with only one door.  
"She is waiting for you through here." The woman reached out and pulled the handle.  
There was a burst of blinding light. Link covered his eyes while they adjusted.  
When he could see again, he realized he was outside. the wind that ruffled his hair told him he was high up. All around him white towers rose, reaching for the sky.  
The veranda he was on was huge and circular, garnished with white roses. White pillars form an intricate shell above him, etching shadows over the white marble flooring and leaving the very middle a pattern free circle.  
The floor itself was far more complex than the shell. The holy three triangles were carved into the floor surrounded by six dazzling circles. Three circular indents sat in the forgotten inner triangle. Link lifted up his foot and realized he was satnding on "South". The other directions were labled in their places accordingly, as well. At "North", where a seventh, slightly more intricate circle met the tip on one of the three triangles was the feet of the girl.  
"I haven't told you my name yet, have I?" She said.  
"What? Don't tell me you're-"  
As if it was listening, the sun riccoched off the crown on her forhead.  
"Yes... I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."  
Link couldn't help it. He just stood there in shock.  
"O-oh yeah!" he stammered, "I was wondering if you were okay or not..."  
She smiled  
"Thank you for your concern, but I believe we have more important matters to deal with."  
Suddenly, her blue eyes narrowed and she look to the left. Link followed her gaze and landed on someone he wished he hadn't seen.  
"Good morning, Princess." a deep voice called to her. An armored boot landed on the veranda, clanking noisily, as a tall, dark man approached them. His red hair, red eyes and spear-like nose seemed even more appearant in the bright light.. If the rumored appreance was correct, this was Lorad Gannondorf.  
"Don't you think you should be laying down in your condition?" He almost taunted Zelda.  
"I have no reason to talk toor accept any advice from you." She glared at him. "Please step away from me."  
"There's no need to be rude." As he came closer, he noticed Link for the first time. Their eyes met and Link thought for a moment he saw a flash of shock and fear in his insane, red eyes, but it was gone.  
He started to turn away.  
"You should lie down, Princess, you wouldn't want to miss the festival." and he took his leave the way he had come, along one of the two terraced paths that lead to the veranda.  
"So that's Lord Gannondorf, huh?" Link said half to himself, half to whomever happened to be listening.  
"Yes." Zelda responded.  
"Oh! Weren't you going to say something?"  
She smiled and shook her head.  
"Forget it."  
Link was unconvinced, but didn't pry. Then he remembered he had work to do at the Wind's Waker.  
"I'll have Impa escort you out." Zelda offered.  
"Who's Impa?"  
"You called, Princess." The strict-looking woman had reappeared behind Link.  
"Impa, please escort Link back to the Wind's Waker and tell the guards he is free to visit the palace as often as he pleases." She smiled at Link.  
Impa opened the door behind them. With one last "goodbye" and "thank you" to Zelda, Link took his leave, worshipping his luck.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn!" How could this happen?! Why now!?"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"How are the troops?"  
"Ready for anything, sir."  
"We must accelerate our plans."  
"But, Zelda-"  
"We'll have to make do with what we have. I cannot afford to have that brat ruin my plans again. Inform Onox. We strike two days from now; at the Cultural Appriciation Festival." 

--  
Author's Notes:  
Well, how'd you like Ch 5? Long and boring, huh? Don't worry, I swear the story will pick up soon! But man, that scene with Zelda... Can we say "Cliche"? I couldn't think of any other way to do it! I have also noticed that I have very few reviews... Is NO ONE reading my story? :_: boo hoo... c'mon people! Be nice this is my first fanfic! I hate to say it but please R+R! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed chapter 5! ^_^  
**Edit** - In the last sentence other this chapter, Gannon (No way, it's him!) said "Inform Golgon.". Sorry, I got the name from a bad translation I guess, but either way he's suppose to be that freaky Dark General guy from the Orcale of Seasons (lol, I haven't play that game, could you tell?! :P ) I have changed it to "Inform Onox" (is that his name?) Sorry, for that misunderstanding. If that's STILL not his name than somebody email me... please.... 


	6. Beware the Coming Storm

Chapter 6: Beware the Coming Storm  


"You really think he's the one, don't you?"  
"Yes, Gannon must think so too."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"They met, barely, and breifly, when you brought him here. Gannon stopped by, no doubt looking for the Sword's Sanctum."  
"Should we be concerned?"  
"Gannondorf may possess great power, greater than we could ever imagine, but it will not get him into the Sanctum."  
"I see."  
"Gannon left us when he saw Link, must've been a shock for him."  
"Did you tell the boy?"  
"No, Gannon's eyes are everywhere, even if he did leave the tower. Besides it is nothing more then a child's tale to most people; why bother him with such things as the sword of evil's bane? When the time comes, he will know, but no time before then."  
"So what do you plan to do?"  
"Be prepared for anything."  
  
~*~  
  
Link hurried through his chores the next morning.  
"What's up Link?" Tomar wondered.  
"I'm going down to the palace." he answered, shoving down his lunch.  
"Oooh! Somebody's a celebritiy now!" Tomar gave him that sly look that Link had seen too much of. "Congradulations, looks like Zelda has taken a liking to you."  
"Shaddap!" Link shouted, spraying Tomar with bits of soggy bread.  
"Ewww!"  
Link dashed toward the door before Tomar could throw something at him. A different voice rounded on him.  
"Link!" He screech to a halt as Rosemary ran up to him.  
"If you're going to the castle, can you give this to my sister?"  
She handed him a package wrapped in brown paper. It was kind of heavy.  
"Um... okay." maybe Zelda knew who Rosemary's sister was.  
Link dashed off to the palace.  
  
~*~  
  
The front door were large and elegant, carved with stories and symbols. Iron clad guards stood like statues on either side, part of the decorations and personlessly cold. They turnned like clockwork as Link asended the white marble staircase towards them.  
"May we help you?" One asked in monotone.  
"I-I'm here to see Princess Zelda..."  
"Now listen, kid." another guard started. Link could feel a lecture coming on. "You can't just-"  
"State your name." The first said robotically, ignoring his coworker.  
"Link."  
"Acess granted." The guard hefted his spear and fitted the odd shaped spearhead into a large key hole, and turned it. The doors slowly began to inch inward.  
The second guard seemed to be in a state of shock.  
"W-what are you doing!? Isn't the palace quarantined to citizens?!"  
"I have been given strict orders by Miss Impa that a young boy by the name of 'Link' is to be admitted."  
The first pulled up his visor, revealing a intellegent, superior face full of laughter with sparkling eyes. "You should listen up better, cadet."  
"Yes, sir." The seccond sagged.  
"Have a good time." The first winked at Link as he trotted through the doors.  
The room inside was the biggest room Link had ever laid his eyes on. Pillars thicker than thousand year old trees rose up into darkness. The maroon carpets, embroiderd in gold symbols, that paved the floor were inprinted by visions of light thrown out by tall stained glass windows. An even larger window stood at the back of the hall, above elegant double staircases and wreathed with hanging tapastries bearing the crest of Hyrule.  
"May I help you?"  
Startled, Link fell over, and nearly dropped his pakage.  
"Are you alright?" the speaker was a friendly, huggable-looking maid.  
Link quickly gathered himself up.  
"Yes, I'm looking for Princess Zelda."  
"Oh... Her majesty should be in her chambers. You go up the flight of stairs, than through the door in back, go down that hall and when the stairs go down into the courtyard. From there, go straight, into the Wing of Quarters. Then head to the second floor, go around, and down a short a hall. Her room is the one with the double doors."  
Link wished he had taken notes. After forty-five minutes of wandering, trying to recall directions, searching and asking, he found what looked like Zelda's room.  
Two more guards were serveying the double doors.  
"Escuse me," Link panted at one.  
"Yes, young man, how may I help you?"  
"This is Zelda's room, right? May I see her?"  
The guards looked at each other, than back at him.  
"Sorry kid, the princess isn't feeling well."  
"WHAT!? What happened to her?!" Link roared, a little louder than he ment to.  
The guards looked at him, shocked and startled.  
"Well, she collapsed again this morning. Sorry, kid, but she's in no shape to see visitors."  
Link slumped against the wall. What a day!  
"Is there anything else we can do for you?" The guard looked at him, sympathetically.  
Link looked at the package in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
The stable was in an odd corneer of the palace grounds. There were no horses and no people when Link got there. Hay particles blew in the breeze and the stench of manure marinated in the air, but there was no sign of life.  
_This is just my luck!_  
He climbed into a hay loft and reclined.  
_Now what? Zelda is ill. Rosemary's sister, Malon, is nowhere to be found_.  
Link dug into his pockets and pulled out Ayrll's ocarina. It had been days since he'd played it. Aryll use to play it everyday; she'd have cried if she'd known he wasn't.

_"Big Brother, Grandma says our town use to be an island once. Back when it was a big ocean. Isn't that funny! I went up to the Hill yesterday - Don't worry! I didn't go into the Fairy Forest - and I almost saw the ocean! Don't laugh! It was the ocean, I know it! Big Brother, I'm going to go to that ocean! and I'm going to be a pirate and sail around! Hahahahaha!"_

Her laughter still rang in his ears. Visions of her, and Grandma, drifted in and out of Link's concienceness. He put the ocarina to his lips and began to play. The same old sqeaky tune wafted across the empty stable.  
There was a thud, Link stopped playing and looked around.  
Nothing...  
He put the ocarina to his lips again.  
"EPONA!!"  
Link fell over, surprised, burying himself in hay.  
He looked up just in time to see a young, brown horse gallop in, followed closely by a maroon haired girl.  
_Maroon hair!_ That was just like Rosemary!  
The girl chased the horse around the stable a couple before almost collapsing from fatigue. Link took the opportunity.  
"Excuse me!" He jumped down from the loft.  
"Hey you!" The girl pointed at him. "What were you doing up there!?"  
"Are you Malon?"  
"And what if I am?" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"This is for you."  
Link handed her the package. Malon took it suspiciously, not wavering on her mistrust. She seemed to know what it was immediatly. Holding it like a loved one, she untangle the bundle.  
Inside lay a harp or at least it looked like one, golden and bright, the oddest harp Link had ever seen. A shining golden mask made its base and faded, waxed wood handles curved, pulling the strings tight.  
"How did you get thing?!" Suddenly her face was up in his. "Just who are you anyway?"  
Link cowered. Her intense glare burned away at the ground around them.  
"I-I'm Link." He squealed. "Rosemary sent me."  
Her flames of suspicion ceased like a snuffed out candle.  
"Oh," she said, nonchalantly. "Thanks."  
Malon wheeled on the young horse that was still running around the stable.  
Placing her hands on the harp, she began the weave a song. The note wrapped themselves around the stable and flowed through Link's ears. It was whimsical, yet calming and Link could see it was having such an effect on the pony.  
The once ferocious, fatuous beast blew over to Malon like the wind.  
"Amazing..." Link muttered.  
"You think so?" Malon turned to him. "It's called Epona's song. It's the only thing the will calm her down. Luckily,when Sis came by the other night; I asked her to lend me the harp. I don't know how I would control Epona otherwise."  
"Rosemary came _here_?"  
"Yeah, usually she doesn't, but she said Zelda was ill and at the tavern." Malon made a disgruntled face.  
"Um... why doesn't Rosemary work here? like you?" Link hurried to change the topic. He didn't know why the mention of Zelda made Malon mad, but he didn't want to whitness he fury again.  
"She says she doesn't like it, but we don't think that's the reason." said Malon, still strumming the harp. "We think it's because she just likes the the Wind's Waker, but, personally, I think it's because of a _boy_."  
"W-what?!" That was the last thought that would've occurred to Link.  
"Just forget it, you'll never understand."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're a boy, stupid!" and she concentrated on her song again.  
It didn't look too difficult, the song. Link pulled out the ocarina again and tried to follow the beat.  
"Ha, ha... Boys are so strange. That's not how it goes!."  
She played a single note, and he copied it. They did the same for the next note and the next until Link had copied the entire song. It was easy to play after that.  
"See, that wasn't so hard!." She teased.  
It was fun, playing with Malon, listening to the music fill the air, but something disturbed their harmony.  
"YO MALON!" A loud, high voice shattered the sweet melody.  
"Ugh." Malon moaned.  
Two girls Links age stampeded into the stable, one following the other.  
The leader was deffinatly a Gerudo, her bronze skin gave that away immediately. She had unusual curly, golden-blonde hair and light eyes that flared in the sunlight.  
The other walked silently behind her and was quite different. She was comlpetely blue in color and had a very slick, fishy appeal. Her coarse hair, which was a darker shade than her body, was tied back, cutely, in bundles. Link had never seen anything like her.  
"Malon!" The blonde Gerudo pointed at her prey. "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you!"  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, my lady, I know I should spend my every waking hour slaving around for your godliness." Malon grumbled.  
"Damn straight!" The blonde teased, than she spotted Link.  
"Kya! What's this?!" Both new girls crowded around him.  
"A boyfriend?" The blue, fishy one asked.  
"A male h-"  
"_Ho_ld on a second!" Malon yelled, her hair and her face equal in color.  
"Malon! You naughty girl! You leave the parade preperations for a romantic renedezvous!?" The blonde teased her again. "So who are you anyway?" She turned to Link.  
"L-link..." He stuttered.  
"Link? Link..." The blonde tapped her head. "I've heard that name somewhere..."  
"It's the kid Zelda was talking about yesterday." The blue girl answered for her.  
"Oh yeah! Well then, we must have a proper introduction! She's Ruto."  
"That's PRINCESS Ruto of the Zoras. Nabooru, get it right!"  
"Whatever! I'm Nabooru-"  
"- the Supreme Idiot from the Dessert."  
"Ruto! You little...!"  
"Whatever!." Ruto imitated. Then the two busted up laughing.  
"W-wait a minute." Link said. "You're Princess Ruto? and you're Lady Nabooru?"  
"Didn't we just go over that?" Ruto inquired.  
What a week! First Zelda, then Gannondorf, now these two! Link wouldn't have been surprised if the goddesses, Farore, Nayru and Din, walked in right now!  
"Hey, let me tell your fortune!" Ruto sprang at Link, interrupting his thoughts.  
"I wouldn't let her if I were you." Nabooru warned. "She said Malon was a duck in a past life."  
Malon, who was being quiet, ground her teeth.  
Ruto pulled a marble out of her pocket. It was a deep blue and seemed to emit somekind of power.  
"Ok, now hold it like this." Ruto intructed him to hold it between his index fingers. She, slowly, waved her hands around the jewel and it started to glow.  
"Let's see." She peered, mutating her face to change perspectives.  
"Wierd..." She said and the stone stopped glowing. "It's like... your past, present and future are all mixed up..."  
"Maybe your rock's broken. Let's hit it against something." Nabooru suggested.  
"Maybe we should hit YOU against something." Ruto added. "Acctually, this has happened before, with Zelda. I thought her powers were interferring..."  
"You never know. Link might have powers too."  
Link blushed and looked away, in fact, at Epona. The wild horse was nibbling on bits of grass, looking bored. Suddenly, her head shot up, ears twitching. Then Link felt it to, the change of the wind, the slight pressure in the back of his mind.  
"Malon, look out!." His voice left his throat on its own. He ran and tackled her, toppling them both over in the dirt, and just in time. Where Malon had been standing was a long knife, thrust into the ground by the arm of Impa, Zelda's nursemaid.  
"What the..?" Link picked himself off the ground and helped Malon up.  
"Not bad." Impa said, straightening up as well. She unsheathed another blade from her belt and tossed it causually at Link. It landed with a thunk at Link's feet.  
"Let's see what you've got." she said taking a fighting stance.  
The girls quickly climbed up into the loft to avoid causualties. Impa stabbed at Link He dodged to the right, just barely missing her blade. She stabbed again; he dodged again.  
"You can't win by dodging." She taunted after a couple more stab-n-dodges.  
He tried to attack her, but met her blade instead. She threw off his attack easily and sent him rolling into the dirt.  
"Use your head!"  
They continued on like this for at least an hour, non-stop. Sweat drobbled down Link's face. He couldn't hit her and could barely dodge her blows. Fatigue was starting to make him sloppy.  
Suddenly, Impa appeared by his side. She yanked his sword arm over and down and he summer-saulted on to his back, his blade sent flying.  
She snatched his knife out of the air.  
"that's enough for today." she said mildly sheathing both knives at her sides.  
Link lay on the ground, pant, not knowing, or caring, which way was up. The pull of the earth siezed him with all its dramatic force and he surrendered. He couldn't find the strength to resist.  
"Girls." Impa looked up at the peanut gallery. "Aren't you suppose to be helping with the festival preperations?"  
"Oh yeah!" All three of them jumped up and climbed out of the loft. Nabooru and Ruto each grabbed one of Link's hands.  
"C'mon!" They pulled him across the ground. "Come see our float."  
"Let him rest, girls." Impa smiled. "He'll be there in aminute."  
"He'd better!" They both threatened and gleefully skipped off.  
As Malon was Playing Epona into a stable condition, Impa reached a hand down to help Link up. He wearily took it.  
She pulled him close.  
"Beware the coming storm." She whipsered dangerously and swiftly disappeared.  
_What was that about?_ Link wondered.  
"C'mon, I'll show you to the floats." Malon came up behind him, dragging Epona behind her.  
He waddled after her.  
"Is something wrong Malon?" Link asked. He realized she had been silent for quite a while now.  
"Don't they annoy you."  
"Who?"  
"Nabooru and Ruto." She glared off into an invisible evil.  
"Why?"  
"Ugh! How can you stand them, with their stupid 'greater-than-thou' attitudes. I hate princesses."  
She paused.  
"They get everything they. They boss people around. And they never have to work a day in their life, ever! Not to mention everyone does everything they say 'Princess Zelda, let me scrub your shoes.' 'Princess Zelda, let me clean your toe nails' 'Princess Zelda, let me lay in a puddle so you don't get you royal feet wet.' Ugh! I can't stand her! Why do people even like her!? She's conceided!"  
Link could see the yearning in her face and he could feel that passion in her voice, but he had never thought of Zelda as even remotely self-centered. He remebered the way she had been when he had first met her.  
_Thank you... for letting me spend a day like... a normal girl_, She had said. He couldn't forget the longing look in her eyes, and the way she had laughed and smiled as they raomed around the market place...  
Be he didn't say anything to Malon.  
The ebtered a large room, not a big as the palace's entry hall, but large. It appeared that this was were all the occupants of the stable had gathered. Large, powerful horses were tied to the large floats that garnished the room. The floats were each decorated in a different way. One was covered with Gerudo rocks and jewels, one was carved like a Zora ice sculpture, and one bore the Hylian coat of arms all around the sides.  
"Malon! Where the heck have you been?!" A voice called from the Hylian float. "We only have one day to finish these and you're off dwaddling! Did you bring Epona?"  
"Yes!" She called back and started to drag Epona off in that direction.  
"Link!" Both Ruto and Nabooru came at him, yelling at the same time.  
"Come look at our float!"  
"Look at the pretty dress I get to wear!."  
"C'mon Link!"  
Link looked anxiously back to where Malon was, but could barely see her in all the chaos of decoration.  
Ruto and Nabooru grabbed his arms, forcing him to look away. It was either follow or be dragged and Link had had enough beatings for one day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is that you, Onox?"  
"It is I, my lord."  
"Good, we need to talk about tomorrow."  
"What can I do for you, my lord?"  
"I want you 'deal' witha certin boy. He has blonde hair and wears green; he should make himnself apparent."  
"Kwahahaha... Excellent, my lord."  
"One more thing, Onox."  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"Do not kill him."  
"EH?!"  
"If he is dead, the Triforce will never be mine. No, just cripple him. Maim him so he can never fight, then bring him to me."  
  
----  
Aurthor's Notes: Man, that took for ever to type! This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you didn't get too bored. I promise, this is the last "action-less" chapter; things really start to pick up in the next chapter, so bear with me. Sorry, I haven't been able to respond to reviews. I, honestly, don't have a ton of time on my hands, and I'm trying to pump out these chapters as fast as possible. If you have something to say to me directly, or want a reply about something, please email or IM me. I do read reviews and I really appriciate them, but I don't have time to respond to them all :( sorry. Anyway, about this chapter... well, if you can't tell, I've tried really hard to add old characters into the story on both good and evil sides, however, I have my own takes on how they look. In my mind, Nabooru looks like Mini Urd from Ah! My Goddess and Ruto resembles a young version of Shiva the Aeon from FFX (minus the thong of course P ). I also thought that Malon was a lot like Medli from the Wind Waker (hence the "duck in a past life") but others are free to disagree with me. Pretty soon I'm going to put up pictures of the characters on my site, so you might want to check that out if your a bored person. :P Once again, thanks for reading my Fic ^^ - Fuuko-chan  
P.S. Sorry for all the typos ^^; 


End file.
